Tokio Yaoi twinceste
by inguriddo
Summary: quand tom et bill font des folies... yaoi hentai garanti pour ce oneshot reviewwwws please!


C'est un one shot sur Tokio Hotel yaoi hentai en perspective pour les twins….

Putain de merdeeeeeeeeee hurla bill en se tapant le front.

Quoi ???? bill ? pourquoi tu hurles comme çà ? tu m'as fait peur imbécile j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt du cœur !!!

Tom sache que si je hurle ainsi , c'est parce que j'ai oublié d'envoyer le cadeau d'anniv' à maman…. Je suis dans la merde !!!!

C'est clair que tu es dans la merde mon vieux en plus oublier l'anniv' de maman c'est dramatique . hahahaha j'ai hate de te voir pleurer si maman te punie !!!

regard noir de bill sur son frère hahahaha méga marrant !!! écouter du Samy Deluxe ne te réussi pas du tout !

Mais ta gueule tu me soules !!!!

Bill en avait marre de son frère… toujours à faire des remarques qui ne servent à rien !

Bon ben tom, je vais prendre ma douche et si tu t'avises à rentrer dans la salle de bain je te jure, mais alors je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !!!

Ouais ouais cause toujours mon vieux…

Bill se fit couler un bon bain bien chaud ( et oui la vie de star c'est dur !!!!) quant à Tom il regarde la télé dans le salon. D'ailleurs, gustav et georg n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

Mince…. J'ai oublier une serviette…. TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM !!!!!!!

QUOI ?????

J'ai oublié ma serviette tu peux me l'apporter ????

NOOOOOOOOOOOOON débrouille toi !!!!

PUTAIN TOM !!!!!

Bon ben c'est pas grave je vais me balader à poil dans la maison mais c'est pas grave !!!!

Le jeune homme sortit du bain et ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il marcha rapidement vers sa chambre mais pour y accéder il doit passer par le salon….

BILL dégage !!!! t'es malade de venir à poil ici sous mes yeux purs !!! ( mais bien sur !!!)

Non mais ooh si je suis nu c'est de ta faute abruti !!! je ne te supporte plus !!!!

Puis vite il courut vers sa chambre et ferma la porte …

Bill au moins tu aurais pu cacher ta bite quand même !!!! je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant !!!!

bill ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins !!!

DING DONG

Tom alla ouvrir et vit georg et gustav . Il les fit entrer et s'assirent sur le canapé.

Bill arriva habiller mais de mauvaise humeur !!!

La journée allait se dérouler ainsi : repet repet et encore repet !!!!

( pour le bien de la fic on en va pas parler de la journée. La colère du Bill peut nuir à votre santé !!!)

Le soir tom et bill seuls ….

bill entrain de pleurer dans sa chambre…

Hey pourquoi tu chiales ???

J'ai eu maman au téléphone …

Et ?????????

Elle m'a dit que j'étais pourri jusqu'à l'os et que … elle m'aime pluuuuuus !!!!

Mais non elle a dit çà car elle est en colère…

Il s'approcha de lui et spontanément le prit dans ses bras… Bill triste se laissa dans cette douceur et par erreur ou alors par perte fit un léger smack à son frère ce qui les surprit …

Bill…. Euh…. J'y go !!!

Non attends, je suis désolé… je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait çà mais tu es mon frère et …. Pardooooon !!!

C'est pas grave… on oubli c'est bon !

Non tu vas voir je vais me faire pardonner !!!

Puis en se relevant , Tom trébucha sur Bill et là…. Sans savoir pourquoi c'est Tom qui embrassa son frère. Bill était excité, il était au cœur d'un dilemme et surtout il ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. Il était entre le plaisir et le dégoût pour lui-même.

Tom l'embrassait fougueusement et glissa ses mains le long de ses cheveux ! bill quant à lui, ses mains se situées sur les hanches de son frère… c'était chaud et tous deux se désiraient…

Tom enleva le t-shirt de Bill et lui lécha le torse en insistant bien sur les tétons.

Bill hurlait. Il enleva son pantalon et descendit son boxer. Son membre était gros et dur et tout en ayant du plaisir il incita son frère à poser sa bouche bien plus bas…

Ce que Tom fit d'ailleurs. La langue de Tom léchant le gland de Bill et des va et vient avec la bouche pulpeuse le fit gémir… mmmmm que c'est bon !!! Ce piercing qui lui donne cette sensation nouvelle. Bill aimait çà et il voulait continuer …. Tom était doué et il continuer de le sucer profond puis sans que rien ne soit calculer Bill se retourna et Tom le pénétra profond, profond, profond jusqu' à l'orgasme !!!! Bill était satisfait et Tom voulait à son tour du plaisir.

Bill s'occupa de la bite de son frère et la branla comme il pu . puis des coups de langues furtifs …. Bill léchait tout le corps de son jumeau …. Tom par plaisir intense ne pu retenir sa semence et se retrouva sur le beau visage de son frère.

10 minutes après ceci ils parlèrent…

Tom, je t'aime et nous sommes frères…. Sommes nous normaux ?

Oui nous le sommes pourquoi ?

Ben c'est pas bien de faire çà tous les deux…

Si tu as eu du plaisir c'est que c'était bien alors voila !!!

D'accord mais se sera notre secret ???

Oui se sera notre intime secret ………………………..

Je t'aime Bill,

Oui, je t'aime aussi Tom !

FIN


End file.
